The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Online social networks are becoming an increasingly popular way of communication between Internet users. Online social networks facilitate the building and maintaining of social relations among people who share interests, activities, backgrounds, or real-life connections. Some online social networks are geared towards specific types of connections (e.g., Linked In mainly promotes professional networking), while others are not limited to any particular use (e.g., Facebook, Google+, Twitter). Online social networks can be global or have some national characteristics (e.g., Nexopia in Canada, and Vkontakte in Russia), but online social networks typically do not collect accurate and reliable residence information from their users, and therefore cannot offer many advantageous features requiring such information.
The present disclosure relates to methods and systems for a location-based online social network. The location-based online social network may provide communications to a user associated with a location.